harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen tells off Molly!
Family does for family. That is always been one of the Harper family's credoes, and it seems that Susannah Lucas's ward, Ellen, despite her own trials and fears, understands that. She helps her friend (and family member) Dylan, by putting the vicious Molly Wainwright in her place, in this episode of Harpers Falls. This serves as the official debut of character Amelia Stansberry (here a day player, but played later on by Siobhan Finneran), who would play a more major role in the current incarnation of the series as Dylan's head housekeeper, and her vast history with the Harper family, beginning from her time as Dylan's nanny is explored. Also debuting here is that of Bryan Steensland (another day player role, made major in the current version of the show, played by Dan Stevens).He would become Dylan's butler and was his manservant, even in the time this episode was produced (having been in that position since Dylan was ten). (Today's guests from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas and Molly Burnett as Ellen.) Scene One Background: As is obvious, the setting is not New England, but rather the Midwest. A sweeping shot of the US federal prison in Marion, Illinois greets us this episode. One of the largest federal prisons in the country (it took over from the infamous Alcatraz) located over 100 miles south of Chicago. A phone rings at the visitor's bay of the women's section. One of the guards, a female already aggravated and tired, yanks Molly Wainwright out of muster and she shoves her brutally towards the phone. GUARD (looking very cross): Phone call for you, Wainwright! You have three minutes, and not one second more! MOLLY (flippantly): Whatever, you stupid dyke! GUARD: As I said, three minutes! Not one second more! MOLLY: All right! If only to shut you up! GUARD (thinking): I hate her! I so want to hit that bitch with a nightstick! MOLLY: Hello! Who dares to disturb the scintillating life of Molly Wainwright?! (The voice on the phone is that of Ellen, Susannah's ward.) ELLEN: I do, you cold hearted bitch! MOLLY (less than concerned): Who the hell are you? ELLEN: You don't know who I am, but I sure as hell know who you are! And from what I know of you, I don't like you. MOLLY: So, who the hell are you? Answer me! ELLEN: NOT that it is any of your business, but my name is Ellen! I am Susannah Lucas' ward. I am also a friend of the Harper family. I really do have a major bone to pick with you! MOLLY (amused, laughing her disgusting merry laugh): Oh, brother! Look at the status I have! Me, the wonderful Molly, the best and brightest, being told off by a stupid little punk! What can I do for you, you punk?! ELLEN (infuriated): Don't start trifling with me, you damned bitch! And I will NOT allow you to be condescending to me! This is not about me, and you damned well know it! This is about you and what you have done to everyone I know and love. Anyssa called me, and so did Susie. They told me what you have done. I am so disgusted with you for what you had done. You had that monster Ralph Jones go and rape Dylan like that! Have you no SHAME?! MOLLY (still laughing, not at all ashamed of what she had done): Wasn't that a wonderful crime I pulled?! That was one of the loveliest things I have ever pulled, especially against that stupid airhead. ELLEN (disgusted): You are skating on very thin ice, lady! To call Dylan an airhead, is declaring war, you should have known that! He's a lot stronger than you give him credit for! And what's more lady, is this! You really are a twisted and sick woman! No wonder everyone hates you like they do. Susie, Sheila and Anyssa were right about you! You really ARE disgusting! MOLLY (unfazed): I really couldn't care less what you think of me. I am proud of what I did to that damned Dylan Harper. And I would do it again, and in the same way too! Do you hear me, you stupid little bitch?! I AM PROUD OF WHAT I DID! PROUD! DO YOU GET ME?! (Molly hangs up the phone on Ellen, still laughing at the thought of Dylan getting raped by her flunky.) GUARD: Are you done? MOLLY (still laughing): Yes, I am ready to go back to muster! GUARD (disgusted): Oh, shut up! And just get in line. MOLLY (laughing): Yes, Ma'am! GUARD (again thinking): You stupid bitch! Someone is gonna make an example of you! I SO want to belt you one with my stick! (Back in Somerset, Ellen hangs up the phone in disgust) ELLEN: Just what I would expect from you, you stupid good-for-nothing! One of these days, Wainwright, one of these days! Just you wait! Someone is gonna take you down a few notches, and when that happens, I only hope I can be there to see it happen. If anything, it will not even be for my sake, but for Dylan's sake, and the rest of the family's sake! I hope and pray that I am around to see you get completely defeated, Wainwright! (However, inside, Ellen feels fear. She is uneasy that the life she hopes for will be taken away from her. She brushes tears from her eyes. If she ever lost Susie, her life would not have any meaning.) CUT TO Prison. Molly is still strutting and smiling. She was pleased with what she had done. PRISONER (revolted): You are a sick woman! Sicker than anything I have ever seen! MOLLY: I don't care what the hell you think! I hate you! PRISONER: On THAT, we agree on! I have no liking for you either! You will certainly make NO friends here or win ANY popularity contests! GUARD: Move it, Wainwright! MOLLY: Yes, ma'am! (She laughs. The prisoners glare at her. The guard glares hard at her. She loves it when she makes her enemies fail!) Scene Two Background: Harper Mansion. It is a Monday morning and the weather is cold. There are snow showers falling outside of the main mansion's windows. The servants are busy at their tasks and move quietly around the house, doing their jobs, and doing them well. In the study, Anyssa and Susannah are sharing a pot of coffee and are talking about the lunch that the latter had had the day before with Amanda McKinley. They met in Boston and had lunch at Ms. McKinley's home in Waltham. SUSANNAH: Anyssa, it was fantastic. Amanda took only one look at the proposals, and she was not only thrilled, but she was almost ready to sign the dotted line right then and there. She wants to still wait and see what her father says. They work at the Business together. Mrs. McKinley stays out of it. She and Jack will hit it off well I can easily say. I think she is a female Jack Martin in the making! Her work ethic is fantastic. I think she reminds me a lot of Joanne. ANYSSA: I agree, Susie. We met her when Bryan and I were at Copley Square for a business luncheon. I daresay, Amanda always strikes me as a hard-worker. SUSANNAH: She certainly is. And it will be a pleasure to have McKinley Industries under the Martin Industries umbrella. Now, my dear, enough about my day. Let's find out what the status is of the Ralph Jones case. ANYSSA: Well, we got one hell of a curve ball thrown at us, Susie. Some new evidence came to light. SUSANNAH: Really? What kind of evidence? ANYSSA: Sheila, Dylan and Aunt Shelby went to the Law Enforcement Center to confront him, and he outright told them that the rape was all Molly's idea. Apparently, Ralph is a closeted gay man, and when Molly discovered that, she blackmailed him with being outed unless he raped Dylan! She took his pain, twisted it and whipped it up into a rage-fueled and misguided hatred. SUSANNAH (horrified): You are serious? That is horrid! You mean this whole thing, the rape, everything, was a Molly scheme? ANYSSA: Yep, it was! All of it, from start to finish! She bragged about what she did, and was quite gleeful about it too! SUSANNAH: That is crazy! ANYSSA: Yeah, it is, even Ralph was thrown by it when he was confronted by Sheila and Dylan. What really gets to me, however, is that this was yet another Molly scheme to do in Dylan. I cannot believe she can be that despicable! SUSANNAH: I agree, Nyssa. That wicked woman is at it and she just won't quit! I just don't get it! She is supposed to be in PRISON! She is supposed to be deprived of her freedom, and yet, she just acts like she is still on the outside! She thinks she's royalty, but I think she's merely a royal pain! I am thinking, maybe I should go down there to Marion and threaten her again, give her another dose of fear, but then again, maybe I shouldn't be around a prison right now.... ANYSSA (gently, putting an arm around her friend/sister): Now, honey, let's not worry about that. This whole thing is going to be ironed out, I promise you that. SUSANNAH (worried): Oh, Nyssa, I hope so. I am really not wanting to go to prison. Aside from Mom and Dad, only you know about what happened to me. ANYSSA (comforting): Yes, I do, and you know I'm not going to say anything about it. Don't you worry about that little thing, honey. I have faith it will work out. For both you and Ellen. SUSANNAH (relieved, giving Anyssa a hug): Thank you, sis. What would I ever do without you? ANYSSA (smiling): What would we do without one another, Susie. You mean the world to me. You were there for me, both you and your parents when my own parents died. We've gotten through a lot, you and me, and we're gonna get you through this. Together, there is nothing we cannot accomplish and I will not let you come to harm. Right now, let's just deal with this Ralph case. I'm going to propose a deal to him because he has since turned state's evidence. SUSANNAH: Impressive, I am just hoping that..... (Susie's cell phone is ringing.) ANYSSA: Who is it? SUSANNAH: It's Ellen. She seems very upset. ANYSSA: You talk to her. And tell her not to worry. SUSANNAH: Ellen, are you all right? ELLEN: Susie, is that you? I need to talk to you. I swear that Molly makes one feel like one is in a swamp! SUSANNAH: Calm down, Sweetheart. I am here and so is Aunt Anyssa. Everything will be all right. Did you confront Molly? ELLEN: Yes, I confronted her on the phone, just as you asked me to, but it didn't make any difference. She just laughed about it, and what made it worse was that she just out and out bragged about it! She said she was proud of what she had done to Dylan, and she out and out screamed it over the phone. She also said she would do the same thing to him if she thought she could get away with it! SUSANNAH: That's her all over. Always unrepentant. She is a wicked woman, one of the worst of the lot. She has no remorse for what she has done, she never has, and from what you just told me, she never will. She will learn her lesson, and she will learn it the hard way. Listen, honey, you did well. You don't pay any attention to her or her snide attitude. Do you have to work tonight? ELLEN: Yes, I do. I don't have night school, but I signed up for some more hours at the center. At least it brings in some extra money for us. And we need it. Don't worry, I will get things cleaned up by the time you get home. SUSANNAH: I know you will, honey, I trust you there. I am going to stay in Boston for the week. It's Monday, and I called Jack to let him know what is going on. I have my handy-dandy laptop with me, so I will do some work here. I promised Dylan that I would stop in and visit with him. Kind of to check on him and see how he is doing. I should be home by the weekend. ELLEN: OK, say hi to Dylan for me. SUSANNAH: I will, honey. And do well at work tonight as I know you already will and do. I love you. ELLEN (relieved): I love you too, Susie. (Susannah ends the call) ANYSSA (grinning): See what I mean, Susie? You two make such a fantastic team already. No judge in their right minds would be dumb enough to break up such a team. SUSANNAH: You're right, Nyssa. ANYSSA: Do Giovanni, Rose and Patrick go over and check on her? SUSANNAH: Yes, they do, all the time, in fact. Giovanni comes in most frequently. So does Rose. They usually stop by and fix her breakfast. Patrick and Nick stop in as well. You know, it's funny. I used to send her to stay with someone, invariably Giovanni and Rose, but since the Petterinos live down further at the end of the cul-de-sac; and Joanne and Elaine live at the end of my street where it curves, the reality is that she is able to stay at my house, and it makes her feel secure. ANYSSA: You don't need to worry then, dear. Ellen is very well cared for. SUSANNAH: Yes, she is, and I am more than grateful for that. ANYSSA: And that is all that matters, right? SUSANNAH: Right. Well, I did make a promise I would go and see Dylan. Is he around? ANYSSA: Yes, he is. He would love to see you. He's here at the mansion, actually. According to Mitchell, he is in his bedroom. SUSANNAH: He is? ANYSSA: Yes, he and Alex stayed over last night. Sheila drove over to their house and brought them over here. SUSANNAH: I didn't know that Dylan stayed over. ANYSSA: Oh yes. He is like Ellen that way. He feels safer around here. Usually he stays at the mansion during the holidays. But sometimes, when he needs to be around his family, he stays over. This is one of those times. He has his own bedroom upstairs. It was his room from when he was a baby. Amelia said she was so pleased with taking care of him. She would also help with Sheila when she was a baby. SUSANNAH: I don't blame him there. How are he and Alex doing? I knew the rape had affected both of them. ANYSSA: They're just fine, Susie. In fact, Alex has risen to the occasion magnificently. SUSANNAH: I am glad. Let's go up and see them. By the way, you often speak of someone named Amelia. Who is she? ANYSSA: One of our family's housekeepers. She's worked for our family for a long time. She was Dylan's nanny when he was a baby. She works at Dylan's house a good deal of the time. She is a family housekeeper, but in the family, she is often considered to be Dylan's housekeeper, as she had helped raise him as his nanny. SUSANNAH: That is impressive. Here's the stairs. (The girls come to the mansion's main foyer. Susie and Anyssa go up the large grand staircase, which is the focal point of the beautiful foyer. Once on the second floor, they stop in front of a room which says "Dylan Michael Harper". The sign on the mahogany door had been done in script by Mitchell, the family's butler, for the room which had been Dylan's ever since he was born and had served as his nursery when he was a baby, and Amelia was his nanny. Whenever he stayed at the mansion, he stayed in this room.) SUSANNAH (knocking on the door): Dylan? Dyl, It's me, Susie. May I come in? (Dylan opens the door. Inside, Alex and another servant are helping one another pack some things for a vacation. Amelia is quietly straightening out his closet. Susannah is slightly taken aback at Dylan's face. He is dressed in an old Harvard sweatshirt, and a pair of sweat pants and wearing an old pair of tennis shoes. His face tells the story, though. Susie's eyes fill with tears. He was always so dressed for success or very GQ. However, since he had been raped, he often dressed down and wore his comfortable clothes. His face was clearing up, but he still sported the black eye from when Ralph slugged him.) DYLAN (quietly): Hi, Nyssa. Hi, Susie. SUSANNAH (her heart nearly breaking): How are you doing, Dyl? I see your face is healing. DYLAN: Yeah, my face is healing up pretty good, but I still have that black eye. I know I don't look well, but it's just been one of those days. For me, getting through this is a day to day operation. It's a so-so day for me today. I feel worn, and I just really feel meh. You know? SUSANNAH (her heart going out to her friend): I know what you mean, and I am sorry, honey. I wish I knew what I could do to help. I see Alex and someone else is packing. What's going on? DYLAN (in that same quiet voice): Alex and I are going on a trip in a couple of weeks. Mom and Dad arranged for us to take a cruise around the Greek Isles. So you know, Susie, the servant doing the packing is Bryan Steensland, my valet. We're the same age. He's been in that capacity ever since I was ten years old. (Bryan looks at Anyssa and Susannah and gives them a smile, and then goes right back to work) ''Anyway, Aunt Velda set up the itinerary, and it will be for a few weeks. It will be just Alex and I, plus Bryan. It will be a time away from all of this insanity. And it will also get me away from all the gossip rag sheets around here. The press has been having a field day with me. The Boston Herald has been ripping me to shreds! SUSANNAH ''(sympathetically): I know they have been, honey. I saw some of those articles, especially the Herald. Anyssa sent them to me. It really angers me that they are raping you all over again in the press. I am sorry you are having to go through this. They really have no shame. DYLAN (heaves a gusty sigh): It's as Dad says, it's the double edge of being a Harper. When it comes to being a member of New England's most powerful families, gossip is almost a given, but with what happened to me, it's too much. For everyone. SUSANNAH (gently but determinedly): Well, I happen to know you very well. I always have. I know you are a free-spirit, but you are also a very strong person. One of the strongest I have ever known. I know you have your limits, and I can tell you are nearing those limits. But, I am glad things are going well. You two have a great time on your trip. DYLAN: We will. And thanks for being there. What do you two have planned for the day? SUSANNAH: Nyssa is going to work, and I am going along for the ride. She asked me to come in with her. ANYSSA: Yes, and we're working on the case. Bryan is taking a look at that evidence. DYLAN: Well, you two have a good time, and thanks for checking up on me, Susie. SUSANNAH (hugging Dylan): You are so welcome, Dylan. You're just as much family to me as Anyssa is. And to me, that means something. DYLAN: It means a lot to me, too, Susie. ANYSSA (remembering): Hey, Dyl, do you need something? DYLAN (smiling): As a matter of fact, I do. I could certainly use some Pepsi. That would definitely hit the spot for me. ANYSSA: I can have Bryan bring you one. He can also stop off and get you some lunch, if you want it. DYLAN: I would love that just fine. ANYSSA: Any preference? DYLAN (impishly grinning): Would it be all right for him to get something from McDonalds? I've not have that in quite a long while. ANYSSA (affectionately): Of course, honey. For you, anything. I will let Bryan know. DYLAN: Thanks. See you two later. AMELIA (Dylan's former nanny and his current personal housekeeper): I talked with Bryan and he insists that Dylan get some rest. Alex is packing for their trip and I asked Bryan to help. ANYSSA: All right. Thank you, Amelia. Dylan so relies on you two. AMELIA: You're welcome, Ma'am. BRYAN: Yes, he needs us. (Amelia closes the door as Alex and Bryan go back to packing) ANYSSA (her voice angry): I can tell he is still unhappy. He is still traumatized by what happened! Damn that Molly! SUSANNAH: I noticed that too. Especially in how he was dressed. Usually he looks so GQ. Today he didn't. I really feel bad for him. ANYSSA: It's common practice around here. That is how Dylan has always coped with things. Whenever there is something that happened to him, and he isn't interested in anything else, he dresses down and tries to sort everything out on his own. That is how he has always been. Sheila once told me that when they were in Kindergarten, Dylan was bullied by someone, and when that happened, he just retreated away from everyone else and went into his own world. He would only let certain people inside. Sheila and his best friend, Barry. When Roger Lambert visited, he was also allowed in. SUSANNAH: Wow. That is awful. ANYSSA: Yes, it was. Last night, Sheila was walking down the hall from her room and she told me she saw Dylan crawl into Grandfather's old chair in the study. The one chair that he always loved. Dylan sat in it for an hour before he went to bed and just cried. It really kills me that Grandfather isn't around. He would have torn Ralph to pieces! He definitely would have been out for Ralph's blood! SUSANNAH: I know, Nyssa. Your grandfather would have had him strung up! Hell, I want to have him strung up, and I am not even really related to Dylan. I talked with Ellen and she said Giovanni called him earlier to check up on him. ANYSSA: Really? I didn't think Giovanni knew him that well. SUSANNAH (grinning): Nyssa, honey. He met him at your wedding, remember? He pulled Dylan aside and they talked for a while. He took to him like that, so did Rose. You know the Petterinos. They saw Dylan as being a spitting image of Johnny and then you know what happens. They are checking on him like he was one of their own. ANYSSA: Oh, now I remember. Giovanni was asking him how he was eating. He made sure Dylan had lasagna during the reception. What did he say when he heard about Dylan? SUSANNAH (still grinning, in spite of the sad situation): Well, when I talked to Ellen, she related the whole story to me. After Giovanni found out about the rape, he was really furious! So much so, that he was all set and bound to drive all the way from Somerset to Boston, go into the Law Enforcement center, and beat Ralph Jones to a pulp! He wanted to thrash him, he was so mad! He said, and I quote, "Nobody hurts anyone connected to my family!" What is really funny, but touching, is that I can see Giovanni going into protective Daddy mode for Annabella and Victoria. And even Ellen for that matter, but it really speaks volumes of him to do that sort of thing for Dylan, whom he really only knows by sight. Fortunately, though, Rose talked him down from that one, although she too was angry at what happened, and she went and slipped into protective mother mode for him. Ellen also told me that he and Rose called Dylan earlier and they talked with him for about an hour. Dylan really appreciated that, for sure. I know he has his dad in Michael, but Giovanni told him to look to him as a surrogate father. He also said that he was going to send him some food every month. ANYSSA (grinning): Dare I ask what that is? SUSANNAH: Dylan fell in love with Giovanni's lasagna. So did Uncle Michael, in fact. Remember Giovanni gave him his recipe for the cook to make here. Anyway, Dylan gets a huge lasagna every month from Giovanni. He sends it via air express, and it comes the next day. Kind of a care package from Somerset. ANYSSA: I am so glad. That is exactly what Dylan needs. All the love and support that we can give him. ALL of us. SUSANNAH: Hey, Nyssa, do you mind if I go with you to see this Ralph character? I want to see this madman for myself. ANYSSA: Sure, the more the merrier. Bryan will meet us at the office. I did make a promise to Dylan that we would stop off somewhere to get him something for lunch. SUSANNAH: Where at? ANYSSA (impishly smiling): Dylan had a hankering for McDonalds and I promised him that Bryan would get him something there. SUSANNAH (laughing): Anyssa Jo Forson! I never thought I would see the day that the Harpers would enjoy McDonalds food! ANYSSA: Well, my darling, we can't always have haute cuisine. In that, we're like anyone else. We all have that hankering sometimes. Besides, they have the greatest "filet de boeuf au sandwich"! (she gives her sister a grin) Besides, dear, remember when we were kids in Oklahoma City and your mom and dad took us there every Friday night for dinner? SUSANNAH (laughing like crazy): Nyssa, you silly! But of course, we can go to McDonalds. I hope Dylan gets some good Pommes Frites! And I do remember those days well! It was the highlight of the week, Mom and Dad and us going to McD's on Classen Blvd near Dad's law office. ANYSSA: Yes, he will, I will make sure of that. (The two girls head off to Anyssa's car, laughing over the memories they were sharing. While the snow is falling, they see a quiet Dylan looking out the window. What they cannot see, however, are the tears that are falling down his face. Alex comes over and soothes him. Amelia and Bryan, gravely concerned for their master's welfare, gently lead him to his bed and he lies down.) Scene Three Background: The Federal Building in the Government Center. One of the parts of the antiseptic building configuration that replaced the historical and infamous Scollay Square. Bryan Forson, Anyssa and Susie are talking with Ralph Jones and his attorney. Bryan shoots him an angry glare. BRYAN (coldly, his love for Dylan etched into his words): I understand, Mr. Jones, that you have some kind of information for us, and that you want to turn State's evidence. I think the real question, though, is why should we do ANYTHING for you?! Personally, sir, you rather offend me, I find what you did to our Dylan absolutely contemptible! Personally, if I had my way, my wife and I would just simply throw the book at you for what you did to our cousin. And again, personally, if I had my way, I would want to relish seeing you suffer the way you made poor Dylan suffer. I would enjoy seeing you locked up in prison for the rest of your miserable life, away from decent people and decent society, and deprived of the chance of you ever getting near Dylan to hurt him again. I would simply love to see someone blacken your eye, the way you blackened Dylan's eye. And what would make me REALLY happy is to see someone do to you what you did to Dylan. It would make me very HAPPY to see someone rape you, in the exact same manner that you did to my beloved cousin. His physical scars will heal, and they are healing, but his emotional scars will be there for a long time. He is getting help, and he has the support and love that only we in his family can provide. You did something terrible to someone I love very, very, much. Dylan is someone very special. He is someone that I consider family; he is someone who has had too much thrown at him over the years, and yet, he has survived it all, because he is a Harper. He is strong, and made of very stern stuff. He will survive this, he HAS survived it before, and he will certainly do so again; and he will come back even stronger, of that I have no doubt. I admire him for that, and I am proud to be a part of his family. However, I cannot forgive you for what you did to him. But that is just my personal feelings. As a lawyer and as an officer of the court, I am compelled to check out your evidence. So let me see it. RALPH (quietly, he has shame for what he had done to Dylan): I understand your anger, Mr. Forson, and I don't blame you for saying what you did. I truly deserve it. I deserve what I get and worse than that, MUCH worse. I know how much you love Dylan, as I am sure your wife does. I can certainly tell that. However, I do want you to see this. This is solid evidence that could saddle Molly with more charges. BRYAN (relenting): Well, at the very least, you have the grace to admit your wrongdoings. And you are remorseful about what happened, certainly not like that harridan Molly. All right, I will take a look at this, but I will tell you. This had better be good. (Bryan looks at the letter that Ralph showed Sheila, Dylan and Shelby. He then passes it to his wife and then to Susannah.) ANYSSA: From what I see of it, Bryan, it looks legitimate. In fact, it IS legitimate. He wrote this himself, and did not do so out of coercion. He wrote this to get the truth out. SUSANNAH: I agree, Bry. This is legitimate. BRYAN: Well, I do agree. He wasn't coerced to do so. This is of his own volition. SUSANNAH: I hope you guys don't mind, but I really do want in on this case. I am licensed to practice here in Massachusetts, you know. After what Molly did to Ellen and I and the hell she put us through; I don't care if I was sick to begin with, I want to help out on this one. It will serve as my personal revenge for Molly and her home invasion, and it will be my own personal contribution to helping Dylan get through and heal from this. ANYSSA: I am all for it, Susie. What do you think, Bryan, honey? BRYAN (smiling): I am all for it, too, Nyssa. And after all, Susie is a part of our family. And she loves Dylan just as much as we do. Welcome aboard, Susie. SUSANNAH: Thank you. CUT TO Two hours later. Bryan is talking to Ralph. BRYAN: All right, Mr. Jones. I got your allocution on paper, and I turned it in to the judge. For your testimony against Molly Wainwright, we're not going to charge you with felony rape, the charge I would have filed against you, if I had my way, but we are still going to charge you with a lesser charge of violent sexual assault. It's still a felony but it is a lesser felony than what you could have gotten charged with, and since you are helping us against Molly, I'll give a recommendation to the judge for a lighter sentence, and to also recommend for that sentence to be suspended. I am also going to have you speak to Dylan and to apologize to him. RALPH: I will gladly do that. BRYAN (touching a button on his intercom): All right, Stephanie, send Mr. Harper in. (Dylan comes in, being led in by Sheila. Bryan and Amelia are also nearby, in the event that they are needed. He is kind of nervous, but he knows the end of this nightmare is coming.) RALPH (sincerely): I am so deeply sorry for what I did to you, Dylan. I had no call to do what I did to you. Molly had that blackmail threat hanging over me. DYLAN (quietly): Anyssa, Susie and Bryan told me everything, and I already know all about the blackmail. Molly is one of the worst of the worst. She has no morals, and absolutely no scruples. She'd lie to Satan if she could get away with it. If it had been anyone else, I would see to it that they be in prison for the rest of their lives. My cousins and Anyssa's husband would have been within their rights to see you locked up for the rest of your life, but your evidence is solid enough and it has already sunk Molly. The prison called me at home earlier. She was found guilty of criminal facilitation. And thank heavens, she will never see the light of day outside of the prison for the rest of her miserable and unnatural life! But that doesn't stop someone like her, who is incorrigible! You are fortunate, Ralph. You have a second chance, thanks to us. Don't disappoint us. You have my forgiveness, without question. RALPH: Thank you. I know you will always be scared of me, and as such, I am leaving town for good. (Dylan looks at Bryan, confused. Susie squeezed Dylan's hand) BRYAN (reassuringly): It's all right. We all agreed to that, Dyl. He's moving to Florida, so he won't be around here again. DYLAN: I am for that, too. Where are you going to? RALPH: Jupiter Inlet, Florida. I own a place down there. My parents had left it for me when they died. I will remain there for the rest of my days. DYLAN: OK. Best of luck. (Ralph leaves the office. Dylan is relieved. Bryan stands up, and goes over to Dylan, and hugs him tightly. Something breaks inside Dylan and he finally allows himself to unleash his tears. Bryan holds him close and silently comforts him. The secretary looks away as the District Attorney hugs his broken hearted cousin. Sheila, Anyssa and Susannah watch silently, then they come up and comfort Dylan. Amelia and Bryan are upset that their master is upset.) CUT TO The Mansion, later that night. The snow is still falling outside, and Dylan is feeling a lot better. Having calmed down after his cleansing cry, he is enjoying a Big Mac meal that he had a hankering for. The meal was brought up on a tray. Amelia is cleaning his room, Bryan is preparing his bed and his sleep clothes. Bryan Forson is just sitting on his divan and watching him affectionately. DYLAN: This is delicious. Best "Filet de boeuf au sandwich" I have ever had in a long while! BRYAN (grinning): I am glad. DYLAN: It's a treat indeed. BRYAN (gently): I hope you will be all right, Dyl. You and Alex definitely need this trip. DYLAN: We will be, Bry. I know you are worried. But it will allow us to get away from all the insane gossip that is flying around here. BRYAN: I am sorry you have to go through that. DYLAN: I will be all right, Bry. I have you guys, I have Alex, and I also have the rest of the family. I am fortunate. Very fortunate. And thank you, for everything. BRYAN (pulling Dylan close and hugging him): You don't ever worry about that, Dyl. That is what family is for. And you are very much loved, my cousin. Always. (Dylan feels Bryan's arms around him, and he feels safe. Meanwhile, the servants do their work quietly. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila